This invention relates generally to improvements in the terminals provided in a circuit breaker such that a single terminal can be electrically connected to at least two different wire ends associated with two different electrical circuits.
Electromagnetic circuit breakers generally are provided with electrical terminals of several different configurations. For example, some circuit breaker terminals are adapted to receive lug type connectors while other terminals are adapted to receive quick connect wire ends. Those circuit breakers that are fitted With terminals adapted to receive a wire lug connector generally have a screw that passes through an opening defined in a swaged fitting. The screw is in turn threadably received in the terminal itself. Other wire end configurations may include a simple bared Wire adapted to be clamp in a heavy duty connector.
This invention relates to an improvement whereby a single strip terminal is provided with the capability of receiving either a wire lug end fitting or a quick connect type of coupling or both at the same time.